


W ślad za bratem

by kruk



Series: Jego droga do Zatracenia [2]
Category: Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruk/pseuds/kruk
Summary: "Rumak strzygąc uszami w ciszy obserwował, jak Lucyfer wychodzi przez drzwi stajni, w których kilka minut temu zniknął jego ryży brat. Miał złe przeczucie, że Niosący Światło za często podąża w ślad za Samaelem, ale nie potrafi zatrzymać już jego obranych kroków."Albo inaczej: zakochany Samael.





	W ślad za bratem

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst sprzed kilku lat.

 

 

***

Lucyfer, jeden z ulubieńców Jasności, Pan Zastępów podniesiony do rangi Cherubina, cieszył się ogólnym poważaniem. Honorowy, prawdomówny, dumny, ale i z pokorą wobec Pana. Tak go określano wśród elit Nieba. Wspaniały i silny żołnierz Jasności, nie znający strachu. Tak chwalono go, gdy na czele armii po raz kolejny wyjeżdżał z Nieba. Przerażający archanioł, skąpany we krwi wrogów Królestwa – szeptano za jego plecami.  
Niosący Światło z woli Pana. Poranna Gwiazda i Syn Jutrzenki. Każdy widział go na swój sposób, każdy kreślił jego wizerunek w swojej wyobraźni.  
Ale niewielu Skrzydlatych znało go naprawdę.  
Czasami Lucyfer wątpił, czy on zna samego siebie. Bo tylko w nielicznych chwilach mógł być po prostu sobą. Nie przywódcą, nie żołnierzem, nawet nie wybranym aniołem Pana. Tylko sobą, beztrosko spędzającym czas. Tak jak teraz, gdy odciął się od świata zewnętrznego, ukrywając się w bezpiecznym środku swej przybocznej stajni. Samotnie spędzał czas z zaufanym rumakiem, Grotem. Rosły koń miał karą sierść, w grzywie przeplataną ze srebrem, ciemne źrenice bystrych oczu i cięty język. A on, Pan Zastępów pierwszy raz od tak dawna ubrany był tylko w luźne, pozbawione wytworności szaty, gdy w spokoju zajmował się czyszczeniem Grota przed nową podróżą.  
Nie przerwał pracy nawet, gdy posłyszał hałasy dobiegające zza jego pleców  
\- Od czego ty masz służbę w tym domu? – zagrzmiał kpiący głos rujnujący ciszę. Nie musiał się odwracać, by wiedzieć, że to jego ryży brat, Samael. Grot uniósł swój potężny łeb i zmierzył nieproszonego gościa wnikliwym spojrzeniem.  
\- _Od czego ty masz rozum, w tej głowie? –_ odciął mu się Niebiański wierzchowiec, a Lucyfer pokręcił z rozbawieniem głową. Grot nigdy nie krył się ze swoją niechęcią do Ryżego Hultaja, jak to nazywano rosłego archanioła.  
Samael wzniósł teatralnie swoje jadowicie zielone oczy ku niebu. Rzucił się na leżący obok stóg siana, z dziwną jak na siebie beztroską. Pan Zastępów nie oderwał wzroku od czarnej sierści swego wierzchowca, starannie ją szczotkując. Wiedział, że nie ma sensu poganiać Samaela. I tak mu powie, z czym tak ważnym przychodzi w jego skromne progi.  
\- Zakochałem się – wyznał w końcu archanioł.  
Lucyfer parsknął śmiechem.  
\- Czy tego nie mówiłeś mi już w zeszły czwartek?  
Mężczyzna machnął niedbale ręką.  
\- Tamto to było nic – sarknął stanowczo, choć jego słowa nabrały rozmarzonej nuty. – Teraz to wiem, że to najprawdziwsza miłość.  
\- _A chociaż wiesz jak ta najprawdziwsza miłość ma na imię?_ – zapytał Grot kpiąco, bo wszyscy wiedzieli, że Samael lubił swoje hulaszcze życie, często kończąc w łóżku niewiast, których nawet nie znał z imienia.  
\- Lilith – Skrzydlaty odpowiedział z błogim uśmiechem na ustach.  
Lucyfer na dźwięk imienia Mrocznej spojrzał na swego brata znad grzbietu konia. Z jego szarych oczu uleciał dobry humor.  
\- Wyrzucą cię z Nieba, wiesz o tym – rzekł stanowczym głosem. – Takie związki są zakazane.  
Samael zaraz zerwał się z siana. W jego oczach płonął ogień, jakby toczyła go jakaś straszna gorączka.  
\- Przez kogo? – warknął zaczepnie. – Eony? Obojętną Jasność? A gdzie przykazanie _miłuj drugiego_?!  
\- Od kiedy _ty_ słuchasz przykazań? – odciął się zdziwiony nie na żarty Pan Zastępów.  
Samael wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Od teraz, na ten moment, w tej sprawie.  
\- _Wybiórczość_ – skarcił go Grot, strzygąc uszami. – _Zły nawyk, jak wszystkie inne twoje nawyki._  
Ryży Hultaj z rezygnacją na powrót położył się na sianie. Skubał w dłoni słomkę. Do jego nozdrzy docierał przyjemny zapach siana, ale nie uspokajał go. Lucyfer w milczeniu zaczął na powrót czesać grzywę Grota. Jego ruchy były oszczędne, ale staranne.  
\- Nie zganisz mnie? – ciszę w końcu przerwał zdumiony Samael.  
\- A posłuchałbyś? – Pan Zastępów odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie. Ryży Hultaj zaśmiał się pod nosem.  
\- Pewnie nie – przyznał uczciwie. Rzadko kiedy słuchał kogokolwiek.  
Lucyfer odłożył wszystkie przybory, którymi mył Grota. Poklepał tego po pysku, gładząc czarną, szorstką sierść. Dopiero wtedy zwrócił uwagę na leniwie wyłożonego anioła.  
\- Czego chcesz? – zapytał bez ogródek.  
Samael się skrzywił, jakby jego brat kopnął go okutym obuwiem w brzuch.  
\- No wiesz?! – żachnął się oburzony. – Ja ci tu tajemnicę w zaufaniu powierzam, a ty mi takim tekstem wyjeżdżasz!  
Na wargi Lucyfera wypełzł krzywy uśmiech.  
\- Zawsze coś chcesz – rzekł z rezygnacją, a Grot pokiwał łbem, zgadzając się ze słowami Świetlistego.  
Archanioł przeczesał palcami swoje rude pasma włosów. W jego oczach zatliła się desperacja. Ostra linia skrzydeł wygięła się, zdradzając zdenerwowanie właściciela.  
\- Kryj mnie – szepnął niemal bezgłośnie, pochylając się ku Panu Zastępów. Ten przewrócił oczyma.  
\- Co zmalowałeś?  
Samael wygiął wargi w łobuzerskim uśmiechu.  
\- Dopiero zamierzam – zapewnił radośnie, z zielonymi oczyma iskrzącymi wesoło. – Jutro jestem z nią umówiony w Limbo. Potrzebuję alibi w zapasie.  
Lucyfer przyglądał mu się długą chwilę, uważnie studiując twarz anioła. Znał się z Samaelem od wielu eonów lat. Przechodził przez jego wszystkie etapy zakochania, zauroczeń, czy nieodpartej lubieżności. Pierwszy raz w jego oczach tliła się taka silna pewność. W końcu potarł się w zamyśleniu po wydatnej szczęce.  
\- Dziś wieczór wyjeżdżam z małym oddziałem żołnierzy, rozeznać się w sytuacji na Rubieżach – rzekł z głośnym westchnięciem, jakby właśnie przegrał ważną batalię. – Jeśli chcesz możesz zabrać się ze mną.  
Ryży Hultaj poderwał się na nogi, więżąc swego brata w niemal niedźwiedzim uścisku.  
\- Dzięki, stary – poklepał go entuzjastycznie po plecach, a Lucyfer był pewien, że będzie mieć po tym siniaki. – Będę u ciebie za dwie godziny.  
I nie czekając, aż Lucyfer cokolwiek powie, Samael wyleciał ze stajni w szybkim pędzie. Tylko jego ruda czupryna powiała na pożegnanie Niosącemu Światło.  
Grot podkutym kopytem z łoskotem uderzył w kamienną posadzkę stajni.  
\- _Poranna Gwiazda nie kłamie, gdy nadchodzi poranek –_ Rumak skarcił Lucyfera. Ten poklepał go pocieszająco po łbie.  
\- Nie będę kłamał – przyrzekł swemu wierzchowcowi. – Jeśli ktoś zapyta o Samaela, powiem jedynie, że jechał ze mną, co technicznie rzecz ujmując nie będzie kłamstwem, bo będziemy jechać razem. A że tylko kawałek drogi, to już inna sprawa.  
Grot parsknął gniewnie.  
\- _Nie kłamiesz, ale nie mówisz też prawdy –_ złym okiem spojrzał na otwarte odrzwia stajni, za którymi zniknął drugi anioł. – _Za bardzo wdajesz się w swego brata._  
Lucyfer uspokajająco poklepał go po grzywie. Gdy już miał odejść, Rumak chwycił go potężnymi zębami za szatę i przyciągnął do siebie.  
_\- Twój brat to Burzyciel Spokoju, miej to na swej uwadze_ – poradził mu Grot, z złym błyskiem w ciemnych źrenicach. – _Ufasz mu, ale to trucizna Pana, która może nawet najczystsze gwiazdy zatruć, tylko dla tego, że może. Lękam się, że jego chora od imienia natura zatruje i ciebie, byś z jasności spadł w czeluście ciemności._  
Czasami ciężko było zrozumieć Niebiańskie Rumaki, ale słowa dźwięczały złowróżbnie w uszach Pana Zastępów. Wtulił twarz w szorstką sierść Grota.  
\- Wtedy będę mieć nadzieje, że mnie uratujesz, przyjacielu – cicho szepnął w kłębowisko srebrno-czarnej grzywy. Rumak strzygąc uszami w ciszy obserwował, jak Lucyfer wychodzi przez drzwi stajni, w których kilka minut temu zniknął jego ryży brat. Miał złe przeczucie, że Niosący Światło za często podąża w ślad za Samaelem, a on nie potrafi zatrzymać już jego obranych kroków.

**Author's Note:**

> Marzec 2013


End file.
